


It's Exactly What It Looks Like

by synchronized_strangers



Series: Mating Games Fic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fleeing Arrest, Gen, Harboring Criminals, Suspicious Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchronized_strangers/pseuds/synchronized_strangers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek let out a breath, not quite a sigh but definitely relief, and stood up.</p>
<p>He found himself staring into someone's kitchen. Someone's occupied kitchen. Someone staring back at him.</p>
<p>After several incredibly tense moments, the boy reached out a long arm and opened the window. "Hi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Exactly What It Looks Like

Derek ran, the sound of sirens only a street away. He had to get inside somewhere. Anywhere. There was no chance in hell they weren't going to spot him covered in blood and running through suburbia hell.

He caught a whiff of something familiar, something almost pack. Without thinking he changed course, dashed across the lawn and vaulted the fence into the backyard. He waited there, panting and tense until the sirens moved past. Away.

Derek let out a breath, not quite a sigh but definitely relief, and stood up.

He found himself staring into someone's kitchen. Someone's occupied kitchen. Someone staring back at him.

After several incredibly tense moments, the boy reached out a long arm and opened the window. "Hi."

Derek blinked, absurdly aware of just how menacing he must look in the moment. Covered in a fair amount of blood -- mostly not his -- wearing nothing but a pair of jeans in seriously bad shape, barefoot, on the run from the cops. Because there was no question what he was doing. The timing was in no way conducive to deception. In short, Derek was royally fucked. If Prince Harry decided to bend him over the throne during his coronation, Derek would still not be as royally fucked as he was in that moment, half naked and hiding in a high schooler's back yard splattered in demon gore.

Derek waved. "Hi. It's uh... Danny, right?"

"Yeah. What's... um... What's going on, Miguel?" Danny glanced meaningfully in the direction of the sirens. Which sounded closer. Of fucking course. Because catching a break would just be too much to ask. Way too much.

Danny held up a hand before Derek could answer. "Actually, don't answer that. This is some werewolf stuff, isn't it?" The expression on Derek's face must have been enough of a reply because Danny nodded, face drawn with something that might have been exasperation. "That's what I thought. They're going to be searching all night. Come inside."

And for some bizarre reason, Derek did.

"Shower is upstairs on the left. My room's the last door on the right. You can sleep on the floor."

Later, when Danny finally turned off his monitor and announced, "I'm going to bed. Night," Derek looked at him and said, "My name's not really Miguel."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I know, dude."

Derek smiled. "Good night, Danny."

"Good night, Miguel."


End file.
